Once Upon a Broke Heart
by phoenixblo0d
Summary: OneShot. Kagome never thought she would love again. that is until she met Kurama one fateful night in the park. KurKag


**ONCE UPON A BROKEN HEART**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own the songs that are written below.

**A/N:** Hey guys this is just a one-shot. It IS a Kurama/Kagome fanfic. If you don't like the pairing…well get over it because it's not changing. Um that's about it.

* * *

It was a cool night near the end of September, and every one was tucked into their nice warm beds dreaming of what the next day will bring them. All accept one girl who couldn't sleep.

If you looked to the high window on the east side of the house on the Higurashi shrine you would see a young woman, no older then 23 , with long black hair cascading down her back and in the moonlight it sparkled blue. Or that's what every one told her.

Kagome was her name.

Kagome Higurashi, born and raised on the small shrine all of her life. She was raised as normal teen, with school, drama, boys, chores….that was until her 15th birthday. She had spent five whole years, with a few minor visits to her family, traveling with her companions in the feudal era.

When she had turned 15, Kagome had been pulled down an ancient well five hundred years into the past, where demons roamed free. She freed a hanyou named Inuyasha from a sacred tree, and accidentally shattered the precious Shinkon No Tama all across Japan. After five long years she and her companions finally reached the end. They had collected all of the shards and had many new allies all that was left was Naraku. After a very long fight, only 3 survived, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo. The shinkon was put back together, and they were forced to bury the remains of their beloved friends.

: FLASHBACK :

"Hand it over wench" came Inuyasha's gruff voice

"Why Inuyasha do you want this cursed jewel? To become demon, to wish Kikyo to life, to wish for your own selfish desires? Look around you Inu. We spent 5 years chasing after this…this thing and for what? Every one is dead…Why Inuyasha, just tell me why?" Inuyasha didn't flinch at her words and replayed with out any hesitation.

"Hand it over wench. Those years meant nothing to me. You were and always will be a worthless shard detector. Give me the damn jewel now or I will take it by force."

At this time she had tears streaming down her face, but she knew what had to be done.

She ran.

She had almost reached the clearing that held the well, but she was too slow. Inu had caught up with her and grabbed her arm sinking his claws into her flesh.

"Hand it over now, and I will spare your life..."

He was cut off a burning sensation running up his arm when he noticed she was trying to purify him. He hastily let go. She then jumped into the well and sealed it.

: End FLASHBACK :

Now two years later here she sat. If you looked on her right arm you would see a scar left behind by his claws. Usually it was covered by a cloth of some sort to hide it from public eye.

Kagome never did make a wish on the Jewel once it was completed. And it was still with her, only now it has become one with her body and soul.

The only way the Jewel will ever be destroyed would be to make a pure wish. But in fact there is no such thing as a pure wish; it will always be selfish one way or another. So it was never wished upon.

Kagome finally decided it would be good to go to sleep. She had work in the morning and she didn't be late.

She worked in a tiny Café. She never finished high school, so she had no chance at college. She got a job waitressing in the morning and singing as entertainment in the afternoon and evenings at this local café.

"Kagome honey you need to wake up….you have to get up for work"

"Five more minutes mommy" Kagome groaned

Her mother began grumbling about 23 year olds who should be able to get up on there own and left the room to find Souta. Souta being 16 years old now rolled his eyes. 'AGAIN!' He thought. It's like the 3rd time this week. He sighed as he got up to get some iced water, and then silently crept into his sister's room.

A splash was heard across the house with the scream that went with it.

"SOUTA!"

Kagome reached work on time that day, after almost hitting a cat while speeding.

In a different part of town, a young man of 24 was awoken from his peaceful slumber by a loud knock and an obnoxious voice on the other side.

"WAKE UP Kurama and open the damn door!" yelled a man out side the apartment.

Kurama rolled out of bed and got dressed. He was a very handsome but pretty young man with long red hair and Bright green eyes. In high school he was the school heartthrob….except he spent most of it running from fan clubs.

Now in college….he still had girls following him, but the fan clubs died out.

/ will you just open the stupid door…some people are trying to sleep/ a voice in his head stated, as Yusuke his friend, continued to beat down the door.

'Youko. Shut up. You were already awake any ways…'

Kurama opened the door and glared at the boy.

"Yusuke, Must you make so much noise at 9 in the morning, the neighbors will complain."

Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

"What ever. Anyways do you wanna hang out with the team today… I mean we haven't gotten together with all of us since we stopped working for Koenma, and you have off today…right?"

Koenma was the prince of the spirit world. It happens that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were part of a group called the spirit detectives. Their job was to help keep peace in the human realm, and keep demons from passing the barrier.

/Come on red, we might as well, we need to get out more, meet some girls get some action/

Kurama just rolled his eyes

'Don't you think of anything else?'

There was no reply.

"Hello earth to Kurama" Yusuke poked Kurama "snap out of it"

"Where are we meeting?"

"The sunrise café, around 11, so are you coming"

Kurama just shrugged and walked back into the apartment, to go get ready, leaving Yusuke standing in the door way. Yusuke walked into the apartment with out a word and closed the door.

At 11 they all met at the café and began to catch up on life.

Hiei was still as short and cold as they left him and Kuwabara was just as big as an oaf as the last time they saw him, maybe bigger.

"Hello my name is Eri and I will be your server for today. Can I start you off with anything to drink" they ordered their drinks as well as there food and continued talking.

"So is this place new or something, cause I've never heard of it till today." Kurama asked

"Um yeah, sort of. From what I hear the food is good, and they have live music played every hour or so. Or that's what Keiko told me…"

Speaking of music, just then a Beautiful woman glided onto the mini stage picked up her guitar and began to sing.

/ wow red she's beautiful and look at that body…/

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

/And she even has a beautiful voice to match. I wonder what her other talents are/ Youko stated suggestively

'Would you just pipe down for one second Youko, I'm trying to listen'

)))Hn. Problems Fox(((

/Shut up Hiei/

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

With that there were a few claps and she got up and left the stage.

/I want her red…/ he began sending Kurama Images of the girl….most of which were not innocent

'We'll probably never see her again so there is no use in contemplating over the girl'

The Team hung out for a while afterwards but by 6 every one went there separate ways, hoping this time they will keep more in touch...

Kurama sighed. Needing to clear his head a bit he locked up his apartment once more and began walking to the park.

:With Kagome:

It was a very stressful day at work for Kagome. She had a few very picky customer that were hard to please…she could have sworn she had to have sent one mans plate back like six times. Then she had to sing at 11:30 with was not her scheduled time to sing, but one of the other girls had gotten sick and Kagome had to figure out a song to play with in 5 minutes time. And then she tripped over herself, spilling all the drinks on the floor… let's just say it wasn't her day.

Looking to the crowd she saw the most intriguing man. He was very handsome, with locks of Red hair falling down his back and bright forest green eyes….but it would never happen.

Kagome had sworn off men, Especially after Inuyasha.

After she had gotten off of work around 9, she decided to go relieve some of the pent up stress and went to the park.

Once she got there she notices that nobody was there except the occasional couple passing by. Sighing she sat down on the swing and began to rock.

: With Kurama :

Upon entering the secluded park he noticed that there was nobody really there except for one.

A lone figure sat swinging on the swings. They looked deep in thought though.

/go check it out…maybe we know them/

'Most likely not, it looks like a female from her profile, but why would she be alone at this time of night.'

/ hey she looks sad, go cheer her up a bit red/

He approached her slowly, but she did not even acknowledge his presence

"Hello?"

Startled, she jumped. Kagome looked up from her spot on the swing to see who had spoken to her and met vibrant green eyes.

/Hey, hey it's that the girl from the café! The one with the beautiful voice./

"Oh hi" came her reply. "Can I help you?"

"Um no, I just saw you sitting here alone and I thought you might like some company"

"Oh, thanks, I'm Kagome by the way. And you are"

"I'm Shuiichi, but I usually go by Kurama. Are you the girl from the café? The one who sang"

"Possibly, and it wasn't that great…" she said with a blush on her face. She wasn't used to receiving complements like this.

"Yes it was, you have a wonderful voice you know" she blushed even more.

"So you go to the college near by" Kagome asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Yeah, do you"

"No" Kurama was slightly taken aback by this.

/I wonder why she looks around our age. Why don't you ask/

"Why?"

/You could have asked it a little better…/

'Shut up'

"Um… Personal reasons." And they were. She didn't want to give away her whole past to this stranger.

But Stranger or not, the kept talking, and before they knew it, it was almost past 11 and they had talked for two hours.

"I should probably go" Kagome said almost regretfully and got off the swings "it's getting late"

/ask her if we can see her again/

"Kagome" she turned around "Will you meet me here again, tomorrow night" she blushed a little, but answered him anyway.

"9 o'clock?" He smiled

/YES/

So every night at 9, they would meat each other in the park. Become good friends in short time.

Three weeks after they first met in the park that fateful night, Kurama lie awake that night.

/ask her on a date red/

'….'

/ come on, ask her… you know you want it as much as I do/ with that said or in his case thought, they decided to ask her tomorrow.

So that was it. The next night Kurama finally got the guts to ask her out and she happily agreed. She could give him a chance, and maybe, just maybe he could be the one.

Three weeks after they have been officially going out Kagome was sitting in the park once again. This time she sat against a tree with her guitar in hand, trying to write another song.

She began to play some notes when a shadow came across her. She looked up.

"Hiya Kurama" she smiled

"Hello Kag, whatcha doing" he asked

"Oh, nothing. Just writing a song…"

"Really, Can I hear it" said Kurama.

Kagome hesitated "It's not done yet" and it wasn't. But she had written it for him, in a way. But seeing his disappointed look she continued.

"If you come by the café tomorrow around 5 you can hear it."

He agreed and they hung out till sundown.

The next morning Kagome got ready for work and headed out. She had just finished her song last night and was kind of anxious for Kurama to hear it… would he like it?

It was 5 o'clock and he wasn't there.

"Kagome, you have to go on now"

Sighing she got up and went on the mini stage. Standing in front of the mike she began to speak.

"Hello guys, I would like to−−" the door opened and she smiled. 'He came' she thought, but seeing as how she was on stage she continued.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special somebody, who had taught me to love again when I thought I could not…"

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

_Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

When she finished Kurama walked up to the stage, looked into her eyes and placed a gentle but sweet kiss on her smiling lips.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think….good, bad, corny…tell me 


End file.
